For reference to prior art apparatus providing means for priming an internal combustion engine, attention is directed to the Tuggle U.S. Pat. No. 3,345,045, issued Oct. 3, 1967; the Arndt et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,836, issued Mar. 7, 1967; the Payne U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,129, issued Oct. 25, 1966; and the Taggart U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,933, issued Mar. 4, 1969.
Attention is further directed to the Heid U.S. Pat. No. 3,338,565, issued Aug. 29, 1967; the Altenbach U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,825, issued Apr. 15, 1980; the Schultz et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,405, issued May 20, 1980; and the Nelson U.S. Pat. No. 3,451,383, issued June 24, 1969.
Attention is further directed to the Hager U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,737, issued Oct. 18, 1960; the Eberline U.S. Pat. No. 2,951,690, issued Sept. 6, 1960; the Ryder U.S. Pat. No. 1,166,084, issued Dec. 28, 1915; and French Pat. No. 598,578.